


Interruption

by crescent_gaia



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/pseuds/crescent_gaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beckett and Castle share thoughts on a case and it leads to something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I do not own _Castle_ or any of its characters. There are no spoilers and this is an AU. This is from tvnetwork1_las community from Livejournal's challenge #4 - "A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous." - Ingrid Bergman.

Beckett was staring at the murder board, trying to figure out what was happening with their latest murder. It was early in the morning, but around the time that Castle usually got in. She liked it when it was quiet and she came in. She liked the quiet moments between them, even if she knew that she couldn't touch him. She wasn't sure where it was going to go and that's what scared her. She turned her head towards a sound and smiled. "Morning Castle," she said.

"Morning," Castle said and gave her the coffee he gave her every morning. He turned towards the murder board and sighed. "Anything?"

"Everything is a dead end," Beckett replied. "There's no record of the victims being in contact with each other. There are no common interests or places that they went to."

"Not even a Starbucks?" Castle asked.

"Nope," Beckett said with a bit of a sigh. "What do you think of this Castle? Honestly."

"Like it's something out of one of my novels," Castle replied. "The murderer is killing randomly and without any real motive. Could be that they've gone insane or they're being given orders. It could be anything from aliens to the CIA to the phases of the moon. There's no trace, so there might be OCD in play here. Or it could be that the killer is a cop -- "

Beckett cut him off, moving over and just kissing him. She didn't want to hear the rest that he was going to say. She didn't care that he dropped his coffee and it splattered all over her pants. All she knew is that she kissed him and let go just as they needed to breathe. "No mentioning this to anyone," she whispered.

"I - um - sure," Castle said, looking at Beckett. He looked confused as Beckett moved away from him and towards the murder board.

Beckett smiled as she watched out of the corner of her eye at Castle cleaning up the mess. She waited a moment before turning around to help him. She crouched down and smiled at him. "Tonight, after we're done here?" She asked before standing up and cleaning the mess that got on her pants.

"Sure," Castle said as he looked up at her. He stood up and walked away with his mind was swimming around due to what happened, but he wasn't unhappy about it. As he turned around to just look at Beckett, he grinned as he thought of the quote about making people go quiet with a kiss. He walked back over and, even though he wanted to talk about it, made it seem like nothing had happened until around eight that night.


End file.
